Hot Requests
by TheWildRosie
Summary: I'll be writing hot, steamy stories of your favourite characters, (or whatever M rated stuff you have in mind) on request. More information and a mini story inside...


**Hi, Just wanted to let everyone know that I started this account to mainly focusing on doing requested stories in the M rated kickin' it section. **

**The stories will mostly be one-shots, might do two or three-shots as well. It depends on the story and on you. I'll write basically about anything and I'm always up for a challenge. So don't hesitate to send me your ideas either by pm or a review. The more detailed you can describe your thoughts for a steamy M rated story the more likely I am to write it the way you'd like to read it. **

**Of course I don't know how many of you who will answer and therefore I don't know how busy I'll be and how quick I can write and post them. But I will do my best. **

**Since this site does not allow people to post just author's notes I made a mini story to go along with it, which also gives you a little taste of my writing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

**Mini Awkward Story**

Jerry's pov.

I knocked on the door for what must be the hundredth time. Why didn't he open?

I knew for sure that he was home which was kind of annoying. Was he ignoring me?

I shook my head. No, it wasn't like him to do that. Maybe he just didn't hear me.

Being his best friend I'd followed him home countless of times, watching him pull out the key from behind a board that was tucked in under the porch…

It didn't take too long until I found the key lying at the same place it always did. Smirking I brought it to the door and unlocked it. Jack wouldn't mind me getting inside. It was cold and dark outside and he wouldn't want his best friend to have to linger out here…

"Hello?" I half yelled through the house as soon as I stepped inside.

No answer…

I walked further in, going through the kitchen and the living room without finding anyone. Mr and Mrs Brewer were out of town. I knew that already. Jack had told me how much he'd looked forward to have the house to himself over the weekend.

I frowned, in confusion, having gone through the entire first floor. I'd been pretty sure he was awaiting me…

As I got to the hallway I heard something from up stairs. I smiled, knowing it must be Jack. Quickly I ran up the stairs and got to the first door on the left, which was Jack's.

"Oh my…Jack!" I heard a female voice from inside the room, making me stop for a moment. My smile grew wider. Kim must be here too. I lifted my hand about to knock on the door, but stopped myself at the last moment as I heard a low grunt that must've come from Jack. You know, it would be so much more fun to just burst into the room. I love scaring and pulling jokes on people. After all they don't call me the Prankster for nothing…

With a mischievous grin I started counted down, preparing myself for my great entrance. Three…two…ONE

With that I threw the door open and jumped inside while shouting out my famous Columbian war chant.

"WHOO…!" I abruptly got silent, slightly shocked over the scene. They had both been lying in Jack's bed, when I'd opened. The cover only covering parts of their naked bodies. Jack having lied on top had practically thrown himself off the blond and fallen onto the floor...

Kim let out a high-pitch scream covering herself with the bed sheets.

"Jerry!" Jack exclaimed with a mixture of surprise, fear and a bit of anger as he fumbled to reach a pillow to place in front of his privates. "What the heck!"

"Whoops…" was all I managed to say, having frozen to the spot. A moment of very awkward silence erupted. Kim looked a bit frightened and annoyed at the same time as she looked from me to Jack and then back to me again. None of us really knew what to say until the silence just got too much for me. "I…I didn't…" I started. "I didn't realize you guys were busy…My bad." I held up my hands in surrender as I chucked a little to lighten up the tension that was so thick now that you could almost touch it. Jack and Kim didn't laugh along with me though. Instead their glares intensified.

"I ehm… I should probably just go…" I said, pointing at the door.

"You think?" came Jack's low and irritated response.

"I'll be waiting down stairs for you to…" I gestured with my hand in the air not wanting to go into it much further. "…for you to finish." I said awkwardly and quickly snuck out the door, shutting it behind me and hoping that I would never end up in that embarrassing situation again…

* * *

**So that was something I put together in a haste... Clearly Jerry don't want to walk in on them again, but maybe one of you would like to... If so send your requests to me;)**

**I do other pairings too. Already have a Jarry story up for you who'd like to check that out...**

**~~Rosie**


End file.
